Second generation
by annabethgirl1
Summary: A year after Percy defeated Gaia a girl comes to camp and she's Percy's sister and she's offered a quest. What will happen and what is the quest about.
1. I learn about camp

Hello my name is Mary Parks and you would think that death was the worst choice. No mine is my brother Percy I rather be dead than hear some one go on and on about him and then look at me well in this story I've change that. Now let me tell you how.

YES! The movie my best friend Sarah and I wanted to see was out and we were going to it to and when I was almost done getting ready when my English teacher comes in to my dorm room and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Um Mrs. Jensen why did you lock the door" I said.

"Mary you have been hard to track how you survived all these years is a mystery to all of us but I'll finish that" She said as she got closer and closer to me.

"Um what do you mean" I asked backing up to look like I was easing away but actually I was getting my pistol(for emergencies only)

"I'll give you a hint you won't live to see another day" She said while she was turning in to a winged bat thing.

"No actually you won't but I will" I said as I got out my pistol and shot her. But instead of her body staying were it was it turned in to golden dust. When Sarah came in to she Mrs. Jenson turning in to a pile of dust.

"You have to go now"- and I was about to say hot wire a car but then Sarah said "And no we will not hot wire a car that's illegal" she said.

"Why do you think I was going to say that" I said.

"Cause I know you Mary and we have to hurry now let's go come on" she said while she was racing out the door and I followed her. We were almost their when Derek killer came up to talk to us but that wasn't the reason I was angry.

"you tricked me didn't you" I whispered to her angrily.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want my best friend dying alone" she said.

"Hey am I missing any thing" Derek said. Now Derek isn't a guy that would like me he has storming black hair and bright sky blue eyes and has that vibe that he could walk in to a room and dominant it. I have had a crush on him for a long time it's just my past relationships didn't turn out so well and now I'm just afraid of going on dates. I know interesting fear right but any way back to the story.

"No" I asked just to make him go away.

"Well Mary I guess we'll be talking a lot tonight huh" Derek said smiling

"What" I said looking at Sarah.

"Derek she just killed a monster and I haven't told her yet and Yes he's coming with us she said looking at me.

"Ok but, Derek get your hand away from mine' I said as Derek got his hand away from mine.

"Ok sorry if I'm trying to be romantic" He said

"Dude if you want to be romantic and make me happy jump off a cliff please" I said with a smile

"hey knock it off both of you" Sarah said.

"But she started it" Derek said looking at me

"Really I'm not the one who doesn't get a hint went some one doesn't like them" I said.

"Ok stop it now both of you cause we'll be on a long car trip in the same freakin car and I will not be in the same car with both of you when you act like this" Sarah said.

"Fine" Derek and I said. And we got in to the car and didn't say another word until we I a huge beast chasing the car.

"what's that" I said terrified of what it might be.

"Mary, Derek get out I'll try to distract it" Sarah said.

"No I will distract it" Derek said.

"No Derek I will you take Sarah and go to wait where were we supposed to go" I said.

"To a camp called "Camp Half-Blood" it's a place where people like you go" Sarah said.

"Wait kids like us" I said.

"Yes Mary your a half god half human" Sarah said.

"Oh ok then" I said bored.

"Wait your not excited" Sarah said.

"You learn not to be okay" I said.

"Oh and that's just Mrs. o' Leary she wouldn't hurt a fly so were ok" Sarah said and we walked all the way to camp.

please review and sorry for the first chapter it was for my other story.


	2. Chapter 3

Oh yes I'm sorry about the first chapter I was posting both stories at the same time and for the person named anon I am smart and you do NOT want to get on my shit list. So I'll post as soon as I possibly can


	3. Fireworks

When I first came to camp I'm wondering to myself are people really this perky cause if they are then throw me over a freaking cliff and say I went to the Bermuda triangle. But I knew that I had to get a good rep or else

" Derek, Mary we have to go to the big house and tell I found you guys and get you guys settled" Sarah said.

When we got there, there was a guy that I thought I remember but I couldn't remember his name and their was a guy that was half horse half human.

"Well what do we have here a bunch of... it's you" then the guy I couldn't remember looked at me wide-eyed.

"What do you mean" I said.

"I mean it's you Poseidon's little girl and Aphrodite's you were supposed to be a goddess but you disappeared" he said

"wait so I'm a goddess" I said in shock.

"No but if you exceed in a great quest you could" he said.

"But how do you know I'm her" I said.

"Because your hair, it looks like you dyed it a lot in one special place" he said eyeing her.

"Yah I had these weird high lights that wouldn't go away until I dyed my hair a lot" I said.

"Yes and those are your signs of power which you still have" He said.

"Wait hold the phone so you're a god" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"And your Dionysus" I said.

"Yes and how did you figure that out?" Dionysus said.

"Oh because your a god and your wearing a leopard print shirt I may not be Albert Einstein but I'm not an idiot" I said.

"Fine but we need to show you around camp and you should call me Mr. D" Mr. D said.

"I'll show her around I've already been here before and I know where to take her" Derek said.

"Sure Derek you can show her around camp" Mr. D said.

"Come on Mary lets go" Derek said.

~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

"Oh and that's my cabin, the Zeus cabin and he is my father and makes thunder so if I kiss you, you would have sparks" He said as he leaned forward.

"Sorry but I hate sparks" I said as I walked away.

"Why don't you like me?" He said.

"Because wait never mind you would never understand" I said.

"Why wouldn't I understand oh I know why your just saying that so I will lose interest" he said.

"Yah I am hoping that you will because their are plenty more fish in the sea" I said.

"Well I'll let you know of this" He said.

"What are you talking about" I said. As Derek pulled me in to his arms.

"I'll just tell you I won't give up on you ever" He said. As he dipped me in to a kiss and I have to say their were a lot of fireworks.


	4. the promise

"Hey Derek let the girl breathe" A girl with a tiny tiara in her hair said. Derek pulled me up and stopped kissing me.

"Knock it off Thalia I finally get a kiss out of her and you ruined it. what kind of sister are you" Derek said.

"Umm the one that respects that I don't wanna watch" Thalia said.

"Oh Derek I have something to give you" I said.

" you want me" Derek said smiling.

"No This" I said then slapped him.

"OWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS" Derek said.

"So would being your girlfriend" I said.

"Oh dude you just got burned" Thalia said.

"Hey guys I just heard a girl scream I was wondering if anything was wrong" some boy said.

"Who are you" I asked the boy.

"My name is Percy Jackson and who are you" Percy said.

"Mary Parks oh and the girl scream was Derek" I said.

"Are you serious dude what did you do" Percy said laughing.

"I kissed Mary" Derek said embarrassed.

"Well anyway capture the flag is tonight so be ready" Percy said.

"K" we all said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will be on the blue team with the Athena, Hermes, Zeus and Poseidon cabins and you will be guarding the flag" Derek said.

"Fine anything else besides getting a weapon" I said.

"No and Percy will see how your balanced with a sword I have to go to archery. well bye" Derek said just as Percy came over.

"Well let's see if we can find you a sword" Percy said.

"Ok " I said.

"You know that Derek really likes you just give him a chance" Percy said.

"Yah sure" I said sarcastically.

"Come on your special to him he actually threatened any of the guys from even going near you" Percy said.

"Really are you serious" I said.

"Yup just give him a chance. Will you promise me?" Percy said.

"Okay fine I promise " I said.

"Okay now that we got that covered its time for capture the flag" Percy said.


	5. the fight

While Percy and I were putting on our armor then Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth came in and said to Percy "I have to talk to Mary alone" finally after a lot of talking Percy left.

"So Mary have you heard that Derek and Alex Harford are going to fight during capture the flag" Annabeth said.

"No why" I asked.

"Because Alex said he could get you to go out with him and Derek challenged him to fight for you" Annabeth said.

"Why would Derek do that" I asked.

"Because he likes you duh" Annabeth said.

"So why did you tell me" I asked.

"Because I thought you would pick one of them so they wont kill each other. Just to shut them up I mean" Annabeth said.

"What cabin is the Alex dude in" I said.

"Ares why" Annabeth said.

"Ok I have made my decision and I'll go to the fight and tell them who I'll go out with" I said.

"Fine but you better hurry the fight begins as soon as capture the flag does" Annabeth said.

"Where do I have to go?" I asked.

"You just have to go to Zeus's fist Percy will take you there" Annabeth said.

"Ladies it is time for the battle" Percy said in an old British accent.

"Ok were coming oh and Percy can you take me to Zeus's fist please" I asked.

"Yah sure but may I just ask why?" Percy asked.

"Because Derek and Alex are going to fight each other for me" I said.

"Ah now I get it" Percy said.

"Really?" I said

"No not really" Percy said

We got their just as the game started.

"Ok I'll take you to Zeus's fist but first let me get someone to cover my area for a while I take you there" Percy said.

"Ok then I'll be right here" I said.

Percy came running back after a few minutes.

"So how did it go did you find someone to cover your area?" I asked.

"Not now we have to hurry the fight already started and I definitely know someone is going to get the pounded" Percy said while we ran through the forest.

"Who?" I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself but if thing's get out of hand I have the river" Percy said as I heard a huge thud.

And than someone said" Not so tough now are you son of Zeus".

"No but I'm tough enough to beat you" I heard Derek say then I heard another thud.

I just walked in to the clearing when I saw that Derek punch Alex in the jaw.

"Oh really why are you fighting for a girl who doesn't want you Derek" The guy named Alex said.

Derek stumbled back after that comment and then saw Percy and I and looked at the ground.

"Oh look who's here isn't it Mary the girl who doesn't want you Derek" Alex said.

"Why did you tell that to Derek when you should tell that to yourself" I said to Alex.

"Oh burn" Percy and Derek said.

"But you kept denying Derek didn't you hmm" Alex said.

"Because my freaking relationships ended in chaos and if I dated Derek if anything happened to the relationships then things would just be awkward" I said.

"Fine but if you had to choose to date one of us who would it be" Alex said.

"Derek you idiot why would I date you I think I could better than you wait I know that I could do better than you" I said.

"Fine then if you want Derek then have it your way" Alex said as he pushed me In the river.

"Mary are you alright" Percy said as Derek punched Alex and said" DONT YOU DARE EVER TOUCH MARY OR YOUR GOING TO HADES THE HARD WAY!" as Alex ran back scared to camp.

"Derek look at Mary" Percy said weirdly.

"I can't be" Derek said.

"Yah I know Mary's wet" Percy said smiling.

"Yah I know right" Derek said.

"Oh Derek can't you come here and help me up please" I asked Derek.

"Yah sure Mary" Derek said as he took my hand.

"Oh and Derek I think it's time to take a bath" I said to Derek as I pulled him in to the river.

"Ok then I will after this" Derek said as we were out of the water he leaned in to kiss me.

"Umm Derek I don't think you should do that" Percy said.

"Why wouldn't I do this" Derek said as he closed his eyes.

"Because I don't think your dad wouldn't like it if you kissed his enemy's daughter and I also wouldn't like it if you kissed my sister" Percy said.

"What" Derek said looking at Percy.

"Look up" Percy said to Derek.

Derek and I just looked up in time to see a trident disappearing above my head.

"I'm sorry Derek" I said.

"Mary you wanna know something" Derek said quietly.

"What" I asked as I looked at Derek.

Then Derek looked up at me smiling and said" I don't care what Percy thinks and also my father approval never was on the top of my bucket list" and then kissed me.

Then the sky shook of thunder and the water started to boil and I finally realized something.

"Oh my gods I have a boyfriend" I said wide-eyed.


	6. overprotective

**Here's the next chapter for second generation hope you like it.**

"Wait your my girlfriend now" Derek said excitedly.

"Sure your a good kisser" I said smiling leaning in to kiss him just as I was yanked away by percy.

"Their is no way in hades i'll let you date my sister" Percy said angrily.

"And Mary go to Mr. D and tell him your a daughter of Poseidon" Percy said.

"Why should I listen to you" I said yanking my arm back.

"Because I'm your OLDER brother" Percy said more angrily.

"Hey your not my mother Percy I can do what I want because it's a free country" I said.

"Mary i'll explain to you why later but now I have deal with a son of zeus" Percy said.

"Um percy you do realize with us arguing he ran right" I said laughing.

"DEREK!" Percy yelled and ran in to the woods.

A few minutes later I came in to camp.

"So Poseidon has a daughter now well that's a first" Chiron said.

"Wait how do you know" I asked him.

"Because just as Derek was running he told me that and left to hide for some reason would you care to explain" Chiron said raising his eyebrows.

"Well when Percy found out that I was dating Derek and was his sister he was out to kill Derek for dating his little sister" I said summing it up.

Just then two bright lights appeared. One of them yelling "DEREK" and the other one yelling "MARY".

"Great now i'm dead" I thought.

**Ok i'm sorry if that was short but if I don't get at least 1 review i'll be putting this story up for adoption. Hoped you liked it**


End file.
